Her Name Was Marinette Dupain-Cheng
by Anonymistress
Summary: (Akumatized!Marinette) Marinette asks Adrien out and when she is rejected, Hawk Moth decides she's the perfect candidate for an akuma. But things don't exactly go to plan - for anyone, for that matter.
1. Chapter 1

Marinette paced back and forth. Tiki floated beside her. "Was it really so smart to ask him over phone? I mean, what if he says no?" the girl asked, biting her lip.

Tiki chuckled, and chirped, "You worry too much, Marinette! Everything will be okay. And even if he says no, you could ask again!"

Marinette's phone buzzed. She gasped, pulled it out, and looked at the caller ID. "It's Adrien!"

"Answer it!" Tiki replied, rolling her eyes.

The girl hit the receive button, and put it to her ear. "H-hello?"

"Hey, there." said Adrien. He sighed. "Look, Mari... You're a nice girl, and I like you, but... Let's just stay friends."

Marinette shook, eyes wide. "B-but..."

"There's someone else. It's not you, Mari. Hey, we can always just go on a play date, if you want-"

She hung up, and tossed her phone onto her bed. She then fell face first onto her bed, crying. "I can't believe it... Adrien likes someone else?"

Tiki shook her head, flying to the girl's ear. "It's okay, Mari-"

"IT'S NOT OKAY!" Mari screamed, voice cracking, as she turned to her kwami. The girl's face was red, eyes big and puffy, tears streaming down her cheeks. "It's not okay, Tiki... I thought... But I was wrong." She fell onto her bed again, this time softer.

Tiki gasped. "An akuma!" she whispered, seeing it out the open window. She realized it was coming for Marinette. "Mari, get up, there's an akum-"  
But it was too late. The dark butterfly landed and sunk into Marinette's earrings.

 _"Firebug, I am Hawk Moth,"_ whispered a voice in Marinette's ear. _"I give you the power to get revenge on the boy who wronged you. In return, I want Ladybug's and Chat Noir's Miraculous. Do we have a deal?"_

Marinette chuckled darkly. "Yes, Hawk Moth." In seconds, her form began to bubble over and change. Tiki was gone from the room, going to find help from one of the only places it could be got.

* * *

Adrien frowned. "Hello? Marinette?" He put his phone down. "She hung up on me..."

Plagg laughed, "You totally broke her, man. She's probably crying about it right now!" The kwami threw a slice of camembert cheese into his mouth.

The blond boy sighed, "I couldn't tell her I have a crush on Ladybug. She wouldn't understand... But if she is crying, maybe I should go check on her. Plagg claws out!" In a fifteen second magic anime girl transformation, Adrien was transformed into Chat Noir. He opened the window and leapt out, intent on reaching Marinette's room.

Tiki flew fast, invisible to all at the moment. She didn't have much time. Taking down an akumatized Marinette would be impossible without Ladybug. Her cover would be blown. Chat Noir could be able to help, right? She had to hope so. So she flew faster, on her way to Adrien's.

* * *

Marinette was gone. In her place, stood a figure cloaked in red and black. Red jumpsuit, black gloves, boots, and belt. She looked like Ladybug, if Ladybug had an extreme makeover. She looked herself in the mirror, with those red eyes. "Hmm... Still missing something. Oh, I know!" She took out some black lipstick and applied it to her lips. "There we are. Now, I'm ready to burn that Adrien's heart! But first... A little fun." She raised her hands, and fire burst forth from him, covering the entire room in bright red flame. She grinned, and smashed the window, before she leapt out and used her black yoyo to swing upwards. Everywhere she stepped, fire would form. So, she jumped from rooftop to rooftop, spreading her flame, with a cruel smile.

And then she saw Chat Noir, coming right her way. "Perfect timing," she murmured, grinning.

He landed in front of her. "Wh-who are you?" he asked, looking confused.  
"I'm glad you asked! I'm Firebug, and those who defy me go up in flames! So give me your Miraculous, or I'll have to take it from you," she growled, but smiling. It was a bit unsettling.

Chat Noir laughed. "Wow, did you plan out that speech, too? And you're forgetting something. You need Ladybug's Miraculous too, and she's not here."

"Oh, I'm not worried about her," Firebug took a few steps forward, getting closer to Chat.

The blond boy took a few steps back, actually getting worried, before he smiled. "She'll show up any minute now, and come kick your butt!"

The girl's eyes flashed. "I already _dealt_ with her."

Chat Noir shook his head. "That can't be..."

"Catch me if you can!" the girl yelled, hopping from building to building with use of her yoyo, spreading her flame.

Chat followed, before looking back and seeing how fast the fire spread. He bit his lip, "The fire department can handle it."

The chase ensued for a while, before Chat realized they were going in a zigzag to his own house. "Hey, lady, what's your plan? You can't go forever!" he shouted.

Firebug shook her head. "I'm not going forever. Just to that traitor Adrien's house!" She used her yoyo and swung forward in front of the gates, on her way to the front door.

Chat gasped, realizing what this meant. She'd expect to find Adrien there, and he wouldn't be there. He'd have to circle around the back to show up there... Or she might realize the truth. He took a deep breath, and headed to the back.


	2. Chapter 2

Cat Noir entered his room, and whispered, "claws in." He magically changed from Chat to Adrien.

"Adrien! Mari- I mean, Ladybug's been akumatized!" called Tiki, upon seeing him.

"Hey, Tiki," Plagg slickly called, nibbling on some cheese.

He glanced at the female kwami, ignoring his own companion. "So that's her... What do I do? I can't beat an akuma without her!"

Tiki nodded, "you need to get her to say "spots on", that's her catchphrase. If she says that, she'll turn into Ladybug and have enough power to fight against Hawk Moth!"

"How am I supposed to get her to say that?" Adrien asked, before gasping, "she's coming. Both of you, hide!"

* * *

Walking through Adrien's mansion was a breeze. The guard ran when his clothes caught fire. Nobody else dared fight Firebug as she approached the boy's room. A blast of fire, and they fell right down. And there he was, Adrien, terrified. Just the way she wanted him. "So, Adrien, you changed your mind?"

"Wha...?" he asked, taking a few steps back.

She chuckled, "You said there was someone else. Have you reconsidered?"

He gasped, having the sudden realization. Marinette... Was Ladybug. "I, uh, I have." He smiled, nodding. "Because the someone else... Was you."

"Liar! You hate me, and led me on!" yelled Firebug, the flames growing taller.

He shook his head. "I don't hate you... I love you, Marinette."

She screamed, "don't call me that! My name is Firebug now!"

He chuckled, "I don't think so, m'ladybug." he replied, bowing.

She gasped, the realization running through her mind too. "No..."

Hawk Moth gasped. "Adrien is Chat Noir?" he whispered, eyes shifting back and forth, frantically. _"Firebug! Attack him, now, take the ring from him!"_

She froze in place, staring at Adrien. She looked down, "No."

The villain clenched his fist. _"You will do as you're told!"_ he shouted, twisting his hand.

Firebug gasped, and fell to the floor, crying out in pain.

The blond boy rushed to her side. "Ladybug! I mean, uh, Marinette? Say "spots on"! It'll give you strength!" Adrien suggested, with a helpful smile.

"Spots on," she whispered, and Tiki flew into her earring.

The transformation was all wrong. Black and purple. Instead of Ladybug, there stood Ladymoth, with purple eyes. She chuckled. "Thank you, Chat Noir, for giving me strength... I'll be taking your ring now."

He gasped, "what? Tiki, I thought... Ugh, doesn't matter. Plagg, claws out!" He transformed quickly, before hopping out the window. He realized quickly that he had nowhere to go... Nowhere but one place. He went fast, and the girl didn't follow him.

* * *

The girl woke in the butterfly chamber, bound to a chair. There stood none other than Gabriel Agreste, father of Adrien... And in his hand were the Ladybug earrings, which he eyed with distaste.

"Mr. Agreste?" she asked meekly, confused.

He smiled when he looked to her. "Ah, Marinette... Or should I say, Ladybug? I must admit, I didn't expect getting these earrings would be this easy..."

Her eyes widened, "Hawk Moth. I should have known..."

He laughed. "Yes, you should have. But you must understand, Marinette, I'm not an evil man."

She shook her head, struggling. "You endangered innocent people. You made people villains against their will. You are a monster!"

He sighed. "I gave people what they wanted. They felt angry, or jealous, or sad, and I gave them a way to right it... If only they'd give me what I desired. And that's exactly what you did, Marinette." He turned and looked at her with a cruel smile.

"What?" she gasped, in disbelief.

He laughed, "You felt so upset when my son rejected you... So upset, that it was possible for my power to reach you. You complied with my demands, you willingly handed over the Ladybug earrings yourself!" He sighed. "And you got your revenge," he added darkly, a twinkle in his eye.

"Why do you want the miraculous, anyway? To become a god? To rule the world?" she asked, still struggling fruitlessly.

He shook his head. "No. To bring back the woman I love," he answered softly, eyes watering.

Her eyes widened, and she fell silent. "Oh," she muttered. She lowered her eyes. "You're just lonely, then?"

He turned around, looking angry. "Lonely? No. It's just... She was my everything. So I'll get her back!"

"Gabriel... You should let her go. She's not coming back, and you need to accept that. Almost all the akuma victims... They came to terms with their feelings, and felt better afterwards. You could, too." She smiled at him.

He stomped his foot, raising all the white butterflies that sat on the floor. "NO! I will not be told what to do by a child. Tell me how to activate the Ladybug miraculous!" he demanded, glaring at Marinette.

She shook her head, "No. You can't make me!"

He grinned, "oh, but I can... Dark wings, rise!" All the butterflies covered him, and transformed him into Hawk Moth.

Marinette watched, slack jawed, eyes wide.


	3. Chapter 3

Hawk Moth chuckled, holding his hand out, as a white butterfly landed on it. He placed a hand over the butterfly, and dark power flew into it.

Marrinette struggled like her life depended on it. And maybe it did.

Hawk Moth raised his hand, and the little akuma flew towards Marinette, who cowered, shutting her eyes.

Hawk Moth sighed, and in a moment of weakness, snatched the akuma from the air, and held it by its body. "Ladybug... Tell me, have you ever loved and lost?"

She looked up, surprised. "I... Adrien... He rejected me..." She looked down darkly, and the akuma fought harder to reach her. But Hawk Moth did not let it go.

He lowered his eyes. "I see... You know, you and I, we aren't so different."

She frowned, "what do you mean?"

"I mean... I have knowledge that far exceeds your own. Knowledge of the Miraculous' power. Knowledge... That could be yours."

She bit her lip. Tikki was not there to tell her what to do. "I... Will you stop hurting innocent people?" she asked, staring into his eyes.

He smiled, softly, and cruelly replied, "Of course."

She sighed, and lowered her head. "What do I need to do?" she asked softly, feeling traitorous.

"I can't allow you to have back your Miraculous, Ladybug. But I can give you the next best thing." He gestured to the ever squirming akuma he held between his thumb and forefinger.

She nodded, "okay."

He let it go, and it sped straight for her heart.

* * *

Chat Noir hopped around the city, making sure that the fires had gone out. Luckily, it seemed, they all had, and everyone was okay. He visited Marinette's house, only to find that she wasn't in her room. He sighed, only more evidence to show that she was Ladybug.

"Where's our daughter?" asked her dad, to which Chat Noir didn't have an answer.

But he smiled, and said, "I'll find her, Mr. Dupain-Cheng." He then hopped away, heart heavy. He headed back to his house in silence, only to find that Marinette, nor Ladybug, nor Firebug, nor Ladymoth were present. He turned back into Adrien, and sighed. "What am I supposed to do?" he whispered, shaking his head.

"Well, she didn't follow you, and she isn't here. You could always keep looking!" Plagg cheerfully chirped.

He lowered his head. "Even if I did find her... What would I do? I can't de-evilize her without Ladybug..."

The kwami laughed, "Yeah, you could. You'd just have to break the thing the akuma is in and wait for it to leave. Then she'd come back, and be able to transform into Ladybug again!"

Adrien laid down, yawning. "I'll wait til she shows up again. I mean, she will... Right?"

Plagg nodded, and ate a piece of cheese. He eventually added, "well, unless Hawk Moth knows she's Ladybug," with a shrug.

* * *

Marinette watched as the little black butterfly touched her heart. It turned black, and she could feel it, corrupting her heart, her arteries, her veins! She shuddered, tears escaping her eyes.

"Heartbreak... That's a good name, right? Heartbreak, I give you the power to do everything Ladybug can do, and more! You only need to ask, and the power is yours. But if you defy me... I won't just take away your power, I'll make you suffer. Understood?" he glanced at Marinette.

She lowered her head in an nod, and transformed - in a moment, she was Ladybug, but this time wore a black cloak over her normal red with black dots. Her face was covered, for the most part, so her identity was better hidden. Red eyes glimmered beneath the cowl.

"Heartbreak... You will live here, from now on. I'll arrange for an area suitable for living be set up. You'll be brought whatever you desire. But you may have no contact with anyone from your past life. But if you do, they must not know who you were." Hawk Moth spoke, pacing.

She remained silent, head lowered, kneeling.

"Hm... Quiet. I like that. Good. You may leave this place at night, and do as you wish upon the city. I have kept my end of the bargain: no hurting innocents. So I will no longer akumatize anyone without your permission." He was met with silence, which unnerved him a bit. "Yes?" he asked, glancing at her.

She replied darkly, "yes," but it was not in the voice of Marinette. Instead, it was the voice of Heartbreak, hurt and deep and low.

"Very well, then. Dark wings, fall!" he called, and he transformed once more from Hawk Moth to Gabriel Agreste. "I'll be back shortly. In the meantime... Make yourself at home." He smiled, with something like kindness, before leaving the room.

Heartbreak sighed, and laid upon the floor. Tears escaped her crimson eyes, as she gazed upon all the bright white butterflies. "This place is beautiful, is it not?" asked a soft, but high voice. Heartbreak noticed a kwami - purple, with butterfly wings. "I'm Nooroo. You must be Heartbreak... One of Hawk Moth's latest victims. You used to be Ladybug, didn't you?"

She lowered her head. "Yes," she replied with a heavy sigh.

"I know how hard it must have been, but what you did was very brave. I could never be as strong as you, Heartbreak!" he exclaimed, whizzing by her face.

"It's Marinette. My story isn't over yet..." she answered, wiping her tears with the hint of a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

And just like that, there were no more akumatized victims. Not even one. With no villains to fight, Ladybug and Chat Noir were not needed... So they retreated to the night hours.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was lost that fateful day. The fire that started in her room was said to have consumed her, but Adrien knew different. He knew the truth. But he kept it to himself.

At night, every night, Cat Noir would come out, and walk upon the city's rooftops, hoping that Ladybug would someday join him. But she never did.

After time, Paris forgot about Ladybug and Chat Noir. The heroes were yesterday's news. In moments, they were forgotten.

Mystery surrounded what happened on the day of the debut of Firebug, but only one person really had an accurate account of events: Hawk Moth, or Gabriel Agreste.

He kept Marinette, or rather, Heartbreak, as his loyal assistant. She studied the Miraculous meticulously. She asked for little, and kept quiet most of the time. Well, when she was around Gabriel, anyway.

When she was with Nooroo, things were better. She spoke the day of her return. But for her to return, she would need the Butterfly Miraculous. Nooroo and she would come up with various plans, and bounce them off one another. But no plan was perfect, and there was always the factor of something going wrong.

At night, Heartbreak snuck out, and ventured Paris. When she saw Chat Noir, she would call upon the power of invisibility. She was not ready to face him yet. She would watch sadly from a distance, as the poor cat paced the rooftops.

Sometimes she'd visit Alya, who had turned into somewhat of a reculse since Marinette had left. Without Ladybug, the Ladyblog had little to no new information, and it, too, grew old. And without her best friend, Alya grew depressed. Even Nino could not console her. She tried to keep things alive, telling that one day, Ladybug would return, and there would be answers. Only Adrien seemed to believe her.

Often, she'd visit her parents. They ran the bakery, just as they always had, but she could see that the light and love had been sucked out of their lives. They carried on, but not with light in their eyes- only because there was nothing else to do. They salvaged what they could of their daughter's room, but most of it was destroyed for good. It grew dusty in there, with old, burnt posters of Adrien littered around.

Worst of all was Adrien, though. When she visited him, she saw it in his eyes... He was hopelessly depressed. He rarely smiled. He missed Marinette, she realized. He loved her, and now that she was gone, there was a hole inside his heart.

That's when Heartbreak decided to make her move.

* * *

Being Gabriel Agreste was tiring. His son, Adrien was inconsolable after his love was taken from him. He stayed in his room most of the time, refusing to go anywhere but with his school friends. It was exhausting, trying to get him to do anything. But Gabriel had something like a daughter now... An obedient, loyal daughter. Heartbreak was quite, reserved, but intelligent. She retained her kindness, but there was a soft sadness in her eyes.

She was the perfect akuma. She followed his every word, and asked for little in return. Indeed, she studied his book with Nooroo, trying to decipher it. She made some progress, more than Gabriel himself ever had.

It was a simple day when Gabriel entered his secret lair. Something strange was in the air... A tenseness. Heartbreak sat, studying the book endlessly, Nooroo beside her.

"Dark wings, rise," Gabriel muttered, and quickly transformed.

The girl glanced up at Hawk Moth, before standing. "I'd like to go outside," she said softly.

He laughed, "you know what I said about going outside in broad daylight, dear Heartbreak," he spoke, as he affectionately messed with her hair.

"No one will recognize me..." she protested, transforming to look more similiar to Adrien, like Marinette if she had golden hair and green eyes.

Hawk Moth growled, "I said no, Heartbreak," he said harshly, pushing her head down hard before pulling his hand away. "Now, be a good girl and keep at your studies," he said, before turning to leave.

She took a deep breath, and ran towards him. She snatched the moth broach from his neck, and ran for the window, smashing through it, holding the Butterfly Miraculous tight.

Gabriel watched after her, shocked, before turning angry. He should have known...

* * *

"Nooroo, dark wings, uh, rise?!" she tried, as she fell, and was transformed once again into Lady Moth. She granted herself the power to fly, and harmless floated to the ground, white butterflies hovering around her. "Oh, cool..." She smiled, glancing to her staff. Indeed, she thought she looked pretty awesome.

"Oh, no, a supervillain!" cried out a nearby citizen, before calling the police.

Marinette gasped, glancing down at herself. Indeed, she didn't look like a hero by any means. She shuddered, "I need to get this akuma out... But how?" She gasped, "Chat Noir," she determined.

Adrien was in his room, flipping through the channels on the television. Flip, flip, flip. Every second. Plagg let out a sigh, and the blond boy ignored him.

He finally stopped. "...a new supervillain spotted in the park. Is this a sign of the return of the infamous Hawk Moth? Will Ladybug, and Chat Noir return as well? We'll just have to wait and see!"

Adrien gasped, rewinding to see the picture of the new villain. "Hey... Is that Hawk Moth?" he asked softly, frowning.

There was a tap at his window. There stood none other than Lady Moth.

Adrien let out a gasp, and backed up slowly. "Hawk Moth..."

Lady Moth phased right through the window. "No, it's Ladybug. Well, it was... Uh, it's a long story. Anyway... I've been akumatized. I need you, Chat Noir, to help me."

He bit his lip, "help you? How am I supposed to help? I don't even know where you've been or what's going on or-"

"Chat. Listen to me. Hawk Moth has the Ladybug Miraculous, and I just took the butterfly broach from him. He had been using it to control me." She stared at him.

He frowned, "well, can't you just break the object that the akuma is in?"

She let out a sigh, "I wish. But the object the akuma is in... Is my heart. We don't have much time, Adrien. Transform, and meet me at the top of Marinette Dupain-Cheng's house." The girl gave herself the power to teleport, and vanished in an instant, leaving a crying Adrien behind.

He smiled softly, a let out a shuddering sigh, "she's back."


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriel Agreste was left stunned by Heartbreak's actions. He growled, and held up the little black box with the ladybug miraculous inside. He opened it, and a bright red light shimmered in front of him, before revealing Tiki. She gasped, "Gabriel Agreste?"

"Sure..." he muttered, as donned the ladybug earrings, but not to his ears - but to his jacket sleeves, where the buttons would usually go, mostly ignoring the confused little bug.

The red kwami glanced around the place, and found it was mostly empty. His lair contained no butterflies - they all had flown out. The shattered window was wide open, letting in broad daylight. Tikki noticed the cot on the floor, and the small workstation with the miraculous book and other assorted equipment. She glanced back at Gabriel, even more confused. "Where's... Where's Marinette?" she asked, tilting her head.

He chuckled, "Marinette isn't around anymore. Now, tell me... What is your name?"

Tiki frowned, knowing something was off here. "I'm Tiki, and I'm a kwami... Who... Who are you? You seem to already know what I am..."

He smiled, turning away, "intelligent... I am the one you used to call Hawk Moth."

She gasped, covering her mouth, before realizing, "you don't have the ring, do you? Or the butterfly broach... what happened?"

He growled, "it doesn't matter. Tell me how to transform!" He stomped his foot, rounding about, rage in his eyes.

"No, Hawk Moth... I won't help you!" she said, crossing her arms.

He took a shaky breath, "no...? I possess your miraculous, Tiki! You must serve me, I am your master!" he shouted.

The red bug shivered, cowering beneath him, before bowing her head and murmuring, "yes, master..."

He smiled softly, "good... Now, do what I asked."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight: Hawk Moth kept you trapped for months on end, trying to make you tap into the secrets of the miraculous, all the while you've been akumatized? And his end of the bargain was that he wouldn't akumatize or hurt anyone again?" Chat Noir asked, cocking his head.

Ladymoth let out a groan, "yes. And the akuma is in my heart."

He chuckled, only half serious, "so I have to break your heart? Physically?"

She lowered her head, "I don't know. Usually akumatized victims' akumas would leave after they felt better, like Stoneheart's, but this one... This one is different. Chat, I need you to use your cataclysm on me," she said, grabbing his arms and looking into his eyes.

The blond boy gasped, before lowering his head, "I can't do that to you, milady..."

She bit her lip, before chuckling, "then I'll make you," she decided, snatching one of the ever present white butteflies around her, and placing a hand over it.

Chat Noir gasped, "you wouldn't! Besides, you can't! I'm not upset!"

The girl laughed, "you don't have to be~" and let the tiny black akuma go, watching it flutter towards the cat.

The boy started to run from it, shaking his head, "nope nope nope nope nope-" before she grabbed his tail, stopping him in his tracks. "Marinette, this isn't you, you can stop this!" he called out, as the black butterfly closed in on him. It stopped in its tracks, and she sighed, letting go and letting him land face first on the floor.

"You're right, Chat... But why would I ever want to stop?" she asked, and gestured, like two fingered salute, for the butterfly to continue.

It phased right into his bell, and he rose to one knee.

"Chat Noir... You always had my back, didn't you? And with my betrayal... Well, you just have no choice anymore, but to fight me," she hissed, raising her staff. "Who knows who else I might hurt? This wicked akuma inside my heart will destroy everything... Unless you use your power to destroy it," she said softly.

Chat Noir rose, and his outfit bubbled over, and no longer was it black, but now white. He glared at her, and rose his hand. "Cataclysm!" he shouted, and touched her chest.

No, Ladymoth didn't disintegrate as soon as Chat touched her. She didn't even slowly fade away. Instead, a harmless white butterfly phased out of her body, and joined the others fluttering around her. She fell to her knees, and detransformed, back into Marinette.

Akumatized Chat Noir put his hands to his chest, and when he touched his ring, a white buttefly escaped from it, and flew away, into the air.

Marinette looked around, confused, before glancing at Chat Noir. There was only confusion in her eyes.

He stared at her, before chuckling, "you did it... You smart girl, you gave me the power to purify by touch." He reached for her, and she moved away.

"Wha... Who are you?" she asked, starting to breathe heavy.

He gasped. She didn't remember... Of course. Akumatized victims didn't remember what happened after the akuma left them. But Marinette had been akumatized for so long... She didn't remember Chat Noir. She probably didn't remember Ladybug. Or Alya. Or anything... "Marinette," he muttered, his throat strangled by the horrible feeling that had suddenly arose. The love of his life... He was now just a stranger to. She didn't remember what she sacrificed. She didn't remember what she had done, for him...

"...Tom, I swear I heard something from up-" as the hatch opened, Marinette's mom gasped as she laid eyes on her daughter and Chat Noir. "-here," she breathed, before hugging her daughter, who shrunk away from the touch.

"Who are you...? What's going on?" she asked, starting to hyperventilate.

Chat Noir let out a sigh, "she doesn't remember anything..." he muttered, before jumping away.

"Wait!" called Marinette's mother, after the hero, who did not seem to hear her.

Behind her mom, Marinette held the broach in her hand, filled with a strange, overwhelming sadness.


	6. Chapter 6

The 'villain' in the park and the appearance of Chat Noir was taken by many as a sign of the return of the age of superheroes. They eagerly waited to see Ladybug again, but no such thing happened. At least, not yet.

Marinette had miraculously returned, only six months after her disappearance. The young girl didn't remember a thing, struck by apparent amnesia. Fortunately, she could make new memories, and was a quick learner. She retained her positivity, her kindness, her goodness... And one other thing.

Marinette carefully and silently pulled the curtain over her window, just like she did every night. She pulled out the butterfly miraculous, and stared at it, a strange sadness in her eyes.

Nooroo watched, frowning. "Marinette, I told you what to say... If you want to use it, you should-"

"No," she muttered. "I want to know. I forgot everything... What did I do, Nooroo? That boy... He left so quickly. I hurt him, didn't I?"

The kwami sighed, "if you want to know, why don't you ask him? Just say the words I taught you. He'll explain everything!"

She sighed, and hesitated, before murmuring, "Nooroo... Dark wings, rise."

A bright white enveloped her, and a swarm of glowing white butterflies flew from her, revealing her new form.

The girl gasped, as she looked at herself in the mirror. She touched it gently, a soft, sad smile on her face.

She climbed up the lady onto the rooftop, butterflies following, and gasped as she laid eyes on the Eiffel tower, illuminated by the moon.

"Beautiful, isn't it, m'lady?" asked a soft voice behind her.

She gasped, and turned left, to the source, to find Chat Noir leaning forward on the balcony. "It's you... From before," she said softly, looking him over.

He chuckled, "yeah, it's me... Do you... Know my name?" he asked softly, searching her eyes for the answer.

She lowered and shook her head. "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, m'lady. I'm Chat Noir... And you were my partner, Ladybug," he explained, with a smile.

The girl turned to him. "What happened to me?"

He lowered his eyes. "The villain, Hawk Moth... He took your power, and forced you to work for him. He took your memory, he made you his servant..." he said, with thinly veiled hatred.

She looked away, at the tower again. "Hawk Moth," she whispered. "Who... Who am I now? If I'm not Ladybug anymore... Am I anyone?"

"Of course you are... And you get to decide who you are. You chose to be Ladybug... Just like I chose to be Chat Noir. Every day, we would save Paris from evil. Every day, we chose to do that. And now... You have new power. Hawk Moth used that power for evil, but... I think you can use it for good," he smiled, a tear running down the boy's cheek.

She sighed, "I'm Marinette. I was Ladybug, once... Now, I'm... Lady Butterfly," she decided, as a white butterfly landed on her finger. She smiled at the little bug.

Chat Noir stared at it. "Lady Butterfly, huh? Not bad."

She blushed, "well... I dunno... I just know we have to defeat Hawk Moth... It doesn't really matter what I'm called, as long as I get the job done."

He put an arm around her, and they stared into the night, in silence.


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriel Agreste had been replaced by a figure in dark red and black. He glanced at his yoyo, and growled. "Humiliating. No, this won't do. Tikki, spots off." The costume faded quickly. The little red kwami looked confused.

"Wha-? Is something wrong?" asked Tikki, shaking with fear.

Gabriel didn't reply. "Natalie!" he called, and it wasn't a minute before his assistant came to his lair.

"Mr. Agreste?" she asked, curious.

The man chuckled, "I have a special assignment for you, Natalie... If you are up to the challenge."

She grimly nodded, "of course, Mr. Agreste."

"Excellent..." he chuckled.

* * *

Lady Butterfly plucked a butterfly from the air, and frowned. "What do I do?" she asked, glancing at Chat Noir.

"I don't know... Try to make it black, I think?" he suggested, staring at it.

She put it in her palm, and placed a hand over it, closing her eyes, focusing. "C'mon..."

Chat Noir gasped, "m'lady!?"

She opened her eyes, and glanced at the butterfly, which was now a bright, cheery red. "Wow..." She chuckled. "So... Do I let it go?"

He nodded encouragingly, with a small smile.

The girl let it go. "Find someone worthy..." she muttered, watching it fly into the air, until it was snatched from the sky. She turned, gasping, to find a figure clad in red and black spots. A woman, tall, with red-black hair. She said nothing, but stood in a battle stance, yoyo swinging.

"Who is that?" asked Chat Noir, narrowing his eyes at the person. He gasped. "Ladybug?"

The girl beside him shook her head. "No... You told me I was Ladybug. She must be an imposter!"

The woman leapt up to the rooftop. "Children... There is no reason for you to fight. Hand over your miraculous, I mean to do you no harm," she explained, eyes narrowed at the duo.

The blond boy growled, "No! We know you serve Hawk Moth. We won't let him have these jewels - not over our dead bodies. Why did he send you, is he too scared to face us himself?"

A soft chuckle came from behind the teens. "Foolish Adrien... I'm right here." They turned to see a figure dressed in dark blues and greens, a long, feathery cape behind him. A peacock brooch was pinned to his neck. Only the area around his eyes were covered, with a dark mask. Blue eyes pierced into Adrien's heart.

Chat Noir gasped, "father...?" he asked, eyes filling with tears.

Lady Butterfly turned to her frozen partner. "Chaton, we need to move!" When he didn't respond, she sighed, and took a handful of butterflies in her arms, and in seconds, they all were red. She released them into the sky, before falling to her knees from the effort.

The peacock miraculous holder stepped forward. "Adrien... Give me your ring. There is no need for you to continue to play this childish game," he hissed, eyes narrowing.

"Chat Noir..." Marinette muttered, before transforming back to her civilian clothes.

He snapped out of it, before gasping, "no! I don't care who you are... You're Hawk Moth, and you've been endangering innocent people from day one. I will never give you my ring!"

The new Ladybug snuck up behind him, and wrapped him with her yoyo. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice, Adrien," she said, a cold harshness in her eyes.

Chat gasped, "Natalie? You're in on this too? Gah, you know he's a supervillain, and you're still helping him?"

Marinette whimpered, leaning against the balcony, shivering with fear. She had done all she could already... She could only hope help was on the way.

Gabriel chuckled, "I knew taking your ring would be easy... But I didn't know it would be this easy!" He kneeled down, and began to slide it off his son's finger.

Chat gasped, and clenched his fist. "No! This isn't yours, father!"

Gabriel slapped the boy's face, hard. "You are my son! You will do as I tell you to! Now... Hand over your miraculous, or I will take it from you!"

"NEVER!" Chat shouted.

Gabriel gasped, and kicked his son in the guts, making him gasp for breath. He took the ring from him while he was distracted. He grinned. "At last... Natalie, hand me your earrings. It's time I fulfill my greatest wish..."

Natalie took them off, and handed them over, transforming back into her civilian self. The yoyo wrapped around Adrien vanished.

Gabriel held both the miraculous in his very hands. Both Marinette and Adrien were too weak to stop him. In moments, he would have absolute power, power to become something like a god. And then... No one would be able to oppose him.


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriel cleared his throat. "Book?" he asked, and Natalie supplied him with it. In his free hand, he held it, open to the page which displayed the ultimate power that would be unleashed when the power of earrings of the ladybug and the ring of the black cat were combined. He leaned close to the jewelry, and began to whisper the incantation, something like a song. The miraculous began to glow - all four of them, the peacock, the butterfly, the ladybug, and the black cat. They shined blue, purple, red, and green respectively.

Gabriel stopped, as the miraculous in his hand became a bright, blinding light. "The power of creation... And the power of destruction. Combined, they can make any wish come true... And I wish-"

"Hey, peacock man!" shouted a familiar voice from behind him. He turned to see none other than a collection of akumas - Lady WiFi, Bubbler, Evillustrator, Antibug, Copycat, Simon Says, Stormy Weather, Pharaoh, Prime Queen, Kung Food, Befana, Riposte, Rogercop, Guitar Villain, Dark Owl and countless more - almost every villain Hawk Moth ever akumatized.

"What? That's impossible!" Gabriel exclaimed, staring at them all in disbelief.

Lady WiFi chuckled, "that's what you think. Ladybug and Chat Noir are our friends! We won't lay down and let you get away with this!"

"Sir, the light's fading! Make your wish, quick!" Natalie shouted, pointing at the miraculous in his palm.

He shook his head, turning back to his hands. "I wish-"

"Simon says you're mute!" came a shout, before a card almost hit Gabriel, but instead hit Natalie. He ducked as soon as he heard the words 'Simon says'.

"I wish-" Gabriel started, before invisible hands snatched the miraculous from him. He gasped, "Vanisher?"

A smirking Sabrina faded in and out of view, before running around, holding the miraculous high.

Marinette watched the people, eyes narrowed. "Huh? Who are all you...?"

Adrien limped over to her. "My lady, you have to remember... You're Ladybug! These people are your friends..."

"Chat Noir, come to life!" came a shout from a grinning Puppeteer.

Adrien transformed into Chat Noir, and joined the fight.

Marinette watched it all - the fading light of the miraculous, being run around by Vanisher, before she was tackled by Natalie, who snatched the miraculous from her, and tried to pass it back to Gabriel only to be intercepted by Chat Noir or Copycat.

Marinette's eyes went back and forth as she watched the fight, before she bit her lip. "ENOUGH!" she shouted, a purple butterfly outline covering almost everyone's faces, save for Chat Noir, Gabriel, and Natalie. "Bring the miraculous to me!" she shouted, before letting them go, and letting the battle continue.

Eventually, Chat Noir was able to hand her the earrings and ring, with quickly diminishing light.

Gabriel stared at her in disbelief, restrained by Rogercop. "No... I just want my wife back! Please! I can't..." He started crying, reaching out towards her futilely.

Marinette glanced down, and whispered six quick words. "I wish I could remember everything."

In a bright flash of light, enveloping the universe, her wish was fulfilled.


	9. Chapter 9

"I wish I could remember everything..."

The words echoed endlessly, and Marinette found herself in a world of bright white. Her eyes widened, and she looked around.

"What...?"

"Is that what you really want?" asked a voice. The girl turned and saw the most beautiful woman she had ever seen - navy hair with a thousand stars, swirling endlessly and bright bluebell eyes, a smile so gentle and sweet it crushed Marinette inside. She was like a goddess - light radiated from her, and she towered over Marinette, so she had to kneel to see her well.

Marinette shook her head, and sobbed, "I don't know... That man wanted his wife, and Chat Noir wants me to remember..."

"But what do you want, Marinette?" asked the kind voice, tilting her perfect head.

The bluenette bit her lip, tears escaping her eyes. "I guess... I want everyone to be happy. I want things to be okay. I want things to go to the way they were before... But better. I want that man to be happy. He was so sad... He just wanted his wife! And Chat Noir... He just wanted me to remember who I was. So... I want them to get their wishes."

"You know, Marinette, this wish isn't for free. You must offer something of equal value..." The goddess looked immensely sad at the girl.

"What do I have to offer?" asked the girl hopelessly, staring at that beautiful face.

The beautiful woman scooped Marinette up, and held her high, with a sad chuckle. "You ask for memories and a loved one. In return... You must give memories and loved one." She smiled, eyes tearing up.

The girl swallowed, "o-oh... I don't..."

The goddess sighed. "Difficult, isn't it? Well, if it's alright, I'll work it out. But have you realized what I am yet?"

Marinette shook her head, "what are you?"

"I'm you," the goddess answered with a cryptic smile.

The girl's eyes widened and she gasped.

A giggle like tinkling bells escaped the goddess' lips. "Well, that's enough for one day, isn't it? If you trust me, Marinette, I will do what I can for you."

"Well... Then, I guess, I trust you..." Marinette smiled softly.

And then a thousand images appeared in front of Marinette, a thousand images of her and Alya and Adrien and the rest of the class, and her parents, and the bakery, and Paris in general! Too fast to process, but slow enough to understand. Ever heard of the saying "her life flashed before her eyes"? Well, that's what happened... In a few quick seconds, her whole life ran past her.

And then she woke up.

(A/N: So, things are heating up for Marinette, huh? If you like what's going on, please please leave a review! Reviews are how I decide how to make the rest of the stories, which characters to add, and which path the story takes. Just a quick comment is all I need - suggestions, questions, theories, anything! Spill your thoughts, that's how I know you like it! Thank you for reading at least this far. I've renewed this story to at least it's 14th chapter, so you can count on chapters all the way until there!)


	10. Chapter 10

Marinette gasped, and sat up. She was in her bed. She groped at the blanket, foggy memories washing over her. What did she remember? She remembered her wish. She remembered...

"Nooroo!" she called, glancing around wildly, before finding the two miraculous scattered at the foot of her bed. The peacock and butterfly brooch both sat in front of her. She stared at them, before gasping with the sudden memory of the Great Guardian. "I should bring these to him, shouldn't I?" she asked softly, staring. But something still felt off... The goddess said Marinette would lose a loved one, hadn't she? So, who was it? That was important, Marinette decided and would be her first order of business.

She got out her phone and called Alya, holding her breath.

"Hey!" answered Alya, eventually.

Marinette sighed in relief, "oh, thank goodness, you're alive, Alya!"

"Alya? There is only Lady WiFi! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Lady WiFi? How did you come back?" she asked, holding her phone tight.

Alya chuckled. "I'm just kidding, girl. Your reaction was priceless!"

Marinette sighed. "I'm serious, Alya, that's not cool... I'm really worried, but I'll call you in a bit.

* * *

Gabriel Agreste woke in his bed, by the side his beautiful wife. He gasped and looked at her, stunned. "Y-you're back..."

Her eyes widened, and she stared at him, before smiling, "I am, aren't I?"

He chuckled, and they embraced tightly.

Ms. Agreste quickly went back to sleep. Gabriel, however, went to his secret safe, to find none of the miraculous were there. He frowned, staring, before closing the door.

* * *

Marinette headed downstairs and smiled upon seeing her parents. "Mom, dad!"

Her mom smiled. "Hello, dear! You seem awfully happy today!"

The teen nodded. "Yeah, I, uh, I figured things out..."

"That's wonderful!" Sabine smiled at her daughter. But one thing was off.

The bluenette glanced around one more time. "Where's... Where's dad?"

"He just went over to deliver a cake at the Agreste's place," she explained with a smile.

Marinette let out a relieved sigh. "That's good... Oh, right, Adrien!" she gasped, before bolting down the stairs.

"Marinette, dear, are you alright?" asked Sabine, frowning.

The girl quickly nodded. "I, uh, have to check something..." She ran out the door and began the long run to the place.

When she got to the gate, she found her father carrying a massive cake. Marinette gasped. "Dad, that's a really big cake... What's it for, exactly?"

"Gabriel Agreste's wife just came back from her yearlong trip around the world, actually. Can you be a dear and get the doorbell? I would, but my hands are kinda full..." he asked with a smile.

Marinette nodded and rang the bell. When the camera popped out of its secret hiding space, the girl waved. "We have your cake!" she proclaimed with a smile.

Over the speaker, Natalie said, "of course. I'll open the gate for you."

But the bluenette was impatient. She couldn't wait... She needed to see for herself. "Bye-bye, dad!" she exclaimed, before running off, the gate opening behind her.

She ducked into a dark, empty alleyway and slipped on the butterfly brooch. "Nooroo... Dark wings, rise!" she muttered and transformed in seconds.

She flew above the world, and flew to the back of the Agreste Residence, peeking in Adrien's window, the one she had hoped through so many times before as Ladybug. She desperately searched for him, for that blond hair and those green eyes... "No, no, no, he can't be gone..." she muttered, staring at the bedroom, looking for even an inkling, just a hair to show he was still here. She opened the window and hopped into the room, before peeking into the bathroom.

"Adrien...?" she asked, waiting for his casual "yeah?". But it never came. And that's when the dread really settled in.

* * *

The cake arrived, and it was beautiful. Triple layer, with vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry. The icing was perfect. Gabriel smiled at the beautiful thing, and then at his wife, by his side once more. He glanced at his assistant. "Natalie? Go wake up Adrien, he needs to share on this joyous occasion!" Gabriel told her, with a kind smile.

The woman nodded. "Of course, Mr. Agreste," she said and went off to rouse the boy.

They sat the cake down in the dining room and began to cut into it, carefully preserving the structural integrity. Five plates. One for Gabriel, one for Ms. Agreste, one for Adrien, one for Natalie, and one for the gorilla.

The happy couple sat down and began to eat, smiling and sharing stories.

Natalie rushed into the room. "Adrien is missing!" she exclaimed.

Gabriel's eyes widened. "No," he muttered, the realization hitting hard. Everything tuned out around him. He heard Ms. Agreste shout something, and Natalie say something back, before rushing out. It was all a blur - and the sweet taste of the cake inside his mouth had suddenly turned bittersweet.

It was happening all over again.


	11. Chapter 11

Marinette sat in her room, lying motionless on her bed. Her phone rang, and she reluctantly answered it. Alya announced the bad news that Marinette already knew - Adrien was missing. Alya was convinced that he was somewhere around Paris, just like he had during Christmas. Another wrong theory. But Marinette didn't have the heart to tell her friend she was wrong.

The girl stared at the butterfly miraculous. Nooroo sat by her side, making soothing sounds that might have been words had the girl been paying attention. Instead, she could only stare at the brooch and see Adrien. Tears escaped her eyes, and Nooroo wiped them from her cheeks. "Adrien," she whispered, the sadness clutching at her very heart.

Nooroo suddenly fell silent, staring at his master.

The days from then on went like this: Marinette would wake up, and wait for her mother to bring her breakfast. She would have a bit of it and then sleep some more before lunch was brought. She would sleep even more before dinner. She rarely left her room, and never stepped foot out of the house.

One day, she sat, holding a picture of Adrien, laying on her bed, staring at it. Pictures were all she had, an endless supply from his modeling career. Hundreds of photos of the boy who went missing to the land of nowhere.

It was a picture of him smiling, but in a sad kind of way, like nostalgia for something that will never happen again. He stared at Marinette, and the girl stared back, before she gasped, a lightbulb lighting in her brain. "Why don't I just use the ladybug earrings and cat ring, and then I can bring him back?" she asked, feeling suddenly reinvigorated, sitting up straight.

"But we don't know where they are!" protested Nooroo. He had a point, that was true.

She chuckled, "but I know who might have them... Master Fu, of course, the Great Guardian!"

Her parents were thrilled to hear she was getting out of the house. She practically bounced out the street, running to the dojo where he lived...

Only to find a "to rent" sign. She felt like crying. "He's not here..." she whispered.

Nooroo sighed. "The Great Guardian can't stay in one place. It's too dangerous - he must have moved," the kwami explained.

Marinette fell to her knees. She stared at that "to rent" sign like it was a death sentence. "Can you find him?" she asked in a strangled whispered.

The purple creature answered with a shake of his head. _No, of course not. That would be too easy, wouldn't it?_ Marinette thought bitterly, swallowing that sinking feeling.

She let out a desperate, crazed laugh. "That's it... I'm never going to get Adrien back. He was my everything, and now he's gone forever!"

"Don't say that, Marinette!" Nooroo exclaimed, hugging her. "It's going to be okay, I promise..." And he faded out, just like always.

Marinette stumbled home, the feeling of defeat weighing her down. Her parents were saddened to see her like that but didn't object when she went back to staying in her room most of the time once again.

The girl began to think... If Ladybug's earrings and Chat Noir's ring were the only things that could bring Adrien back, and the Great Guardian, the only one who might have a clue as to where they might be, was missing, how else could she find them?

And it came to her like lightning. Like, _duh._ She hopped up and smiled at Nooroo. "What if... What if we found the ladybug earrings and the cat ring?" she asked, and the kwami gave her a confused look.

"But, we don't know where they are..." Nooroo protested.

Marinette's eyes widened. "But we could find them, right? If the Great Guardian has them and he only gives them out when there's a threat, then... Maybe we could make a fake threat!" she tried, with a smile.

The purple creature shook his head. "Master Fu wouldn't be fooled by that. He's really wise," he added unnecessarily.

The girl nodded, "you're right," she sighed, staring at the shrine she had made for Adrien, consisting of many pictures of him and some poetry she had written for him. She swallowed hard. "I guess I'll just have to live alone up here, for the rest of my life..." Nooroo went on to tell her otherwise, but she never was really listening to him in the first place.

* * *

And so the grieving process went on. Marinette was inconsolable, but her parents didn't give her any grief about it. She slept most days and most nights and left her room only to go to the bathroom, never saying a word to anyone.

It was a sleepless night, one night, that the bluenette girl was staring at the ceiling. "Oh, Nooroo... Is there anything I can do?" she whispered, voice stricken with sadness.

The kwami hesitated, "well, there might not be anything you can do..."

She glanced at him, frowning. "What do you mean?" she asked softly.

"I have a psychic connection with Wayzz, Master Fu's kwami," Nooroo explained.

"So you can find them?" she asked, looking more excited than he had seen her in a long time.

He hesitated. "Well... No, I can't do that. But I might be able to able to establish synchronization between you and Master Fu - that is, a dreamlike state where you will be able to communicate! All I have to do is ask Wayzz..."

"Well, what are you waiting for! Do it already, Nooroo!" the girl shouted, with the inkling of a smile.

Nooroo nodded. "Of course, Mari!" He shut his eyes, floating in front of her, silently.

Marinette watched with excitement. Finally, she could get some answers...

The purple kwami slowly opened his eyes, before smiling softly. "He said yes," he announced, with joy.

The teenager squealed with joy. "Yes! Let's do it now, Nooroo, please?"

"Just say 'dark wings synchronize!'," Nooroo told her.

Taking a deep breath, the bluenette repeated, "dark wings, SYNCHRONIZE!"

In a split second, Marinette's world was once again swapped out for one of pure white.


	12. Chapter 12

Marinette looked at the empty space, feeling deja vu, and noticed Nooroo by her side, offering an unhelpful shrug.

"Marinette... It has been a while," said a voice behind her.

She turned around to see a table set up - with a teapot in the center, and a cup on either side, on a saucer. On the side opposite her sat Master Fu, with a knowing smile, Wayzz by his side.

"Come now, Marinette, it would be a shame to let the tea cool. I'm sure you have many questions," he beckoned, cocking his head.

The bluenette quickly rushed over and sat down, bursting with questions. "Where to and why did you disappear? At the dojo, I couldn't find you... And my earrings and... And his ring, where did they go?"

"As you know, the protection of the Ladybug earrings and Chat Noir ring is key. For one person to possess them, besides a guardian, is a very bad idea. Often, those who have made a wish, desire to reverse it," he explained, with a knowing smile. He took a sip of his tea and made a happy sound, accompanied by a satisfied sigh. "Delicious..."

Marinette shook her head. "Where are you? How come the miraculous vanished?"

"When a wish is made, they return to their box. And where I am, is a secret that I cannot tell. Marinette, you must let Adrien go. You want him back, but to get him back, you would have to give up something in return. A life for a life, a memory for a memory, an eye for an eye," he sadly said, staring at her.

The girl slowly shook her head. "No, I can't do that, Master Fu. Give me the miraculous... I can set things right. I swear it to you! I could bring Adrien back..." Her eyes began to brim with tears.

He slowly took a sip of tea, eyeing her carefully. "I'm afraid I cannot do that, Marinette. You would find that you would be unhappy with your choice, and wish to wish again. And before long, you would end up with nothing but sadness and regret."

Marinette shook, lowering her head. "I said... Give them to me! I need him in my life... I can't live without him... I didn't even get to say goodbye, Master Fu!"

"It is better this way, Marinette. You must trust me. Learn to let go... What is lost is lost, and if you search so desperately you will never find it." Wayzz nodded to Master Fu's words.

The girl started to laugh. "Trust you? TRUST YOU? The boy I love is gone, and you're telling me to give up on him! I could bring him back... But you'd rather have him dead! You don't care about him... You don't care about anyone!" she shouted, tears streaming down her face, a horrible feeling in her heart.

Master Fu looked shocked. "Now, Marinette-"

"No! That's not my name anymore... Nooroo, dark wings, rise!" she exclaimed, and a familiar outfit came onto her skin. She raised her head and stared at Master Fu with those pink eyes. "I'm Lady Moth now," she whispered, throat strangled.

He shook his head. "Please, try to understand, you cannot play God, you cannot decide who lives and who dies-"

"That's what you're doing, Master Fu! You've decided Adrien doesn't deserve to live. You'd rather him be dead. You _murdered_ him," she growled, voice cold and harsh and oh so angry, no, furious! She shook with what she considered righteous rage. "You will give me those miraculous, Master Fu, or I'll take them from you!"

He lowered his eyes. "I was afraid of this, Marinette... Look what you've become. The very thing you once strove to destroy." He raised a mirror, and she looked at her face and stared at herself.

She looked like Hawk Moth, but her mask was just around her eyes. The rest of her outfit was almost identical to his. Her face went from furious to shocked. She took deep breaths, still shaking. "No... no," she muttered. "NOOOOO!" she screamed, and the glass shattered into tiny pieces.

"It is the truth, Marinette. You desire the same things that he did, and for the same reason - the loss of a loved one. And you were willing to do anything to get them back." He stared at her with intense pity.

She let out a shrill laugh. "Were?" she asked, before chuckling again. "I still am. Nothing will stop me from getting back my Adrien... Just you wait. I will get back the boy I love... No matter what you do or say, nothing can stop me!" A dangerous light shined in her eyes, and she grinned.

And then, just like that, the white world with Master Fu was gone. Marinette was in her bedroom, alone with Nooroo. She sighed, and glanced at her kwami, shaking with fear.

"M-Marinette?" he stuttered.

She lowered her head, allowing her hair to dip in front of her face. "Yes, Nooroo?" she asked softly.

"Did you... Did you mean all that?"

She fell silent, thinking. Did she mean all that?

"...Marinette?" he asked softly.

"Yes," she said.

The kwami frowned. "Did you hear me? I asked-"

"Yes, I did mean all that, Nooroo. You've seen me over these past months... I can't function without him. I _need_ him." She paused, before adding, "Master Fu is a fool to think he can stop me..."

He shook in fear. "Does that mean...?"

She raised her head. "That means there's only one person who can help me now." She smiled. "And I think I'm going to pay him a visit tonight. Nooroo... Dark wings, rise!" she shouted, before transforming, and hopping out the window.

* * *

Master Fu sighed after he disconnected the synchronization.

Wayzz looked at him. "Master, what do we do now?"

"There's only one thing to do. If Lady Moth intends to use her miraculous for evil, Paris needs a new Ladybug and Chat Noir. And I think I already have a pair in mind..." He smiled at his kwami.

He nodded. "I trust your judgement, master, but I sensed the presence of a second miraculous there. If she has the peacock, she might also use that one for evil!"

"We will cross that bridge when we get there, Wayzz," the great guardian said with a sad chuckle. "I can only hope that Marinette will change her mind before I have to distribute the miraculous once more..."


	13. Chapter 13

The Agreste Residence had been desolate without Adrien. Gabriel spent many long nights in his office, "working". His wife was just as sad. She did not go out often, but more than he did. She attended photo shoots to try to cheer him up, but it only reminded the man of what he had lost.

It was one of those long nights. He sat, daydreaming, head in his hands, when he heard a break and a thump. He drew away his hands to see what the commotion was, and saw a figure that swing in through the window. She was dressed in dark purple and black. Almost the spitting image of Hawk Moth, except for above the neck.

"Mr. Agreste... I'm sorry to intrude like this. But I just couldn't stand aside any longer. Nooroo? Dark wings, fall." Her outfit faded, revealing a familiar girl, and a quivering kwami, and more scared when he saw Gabriel. She smiled at him. "My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Adrien's absence has left a hole in our lives... And I want to mend it." There was a fiery determination in her eyes that was so familiar...

Gabriel burst out laughing. "Ladybug..." he chuckled. "You were Ladybug, weren't you? I can see that courage in your eyes... No one else could burst into a grieving man's office without hesitation. What do you want, Ladybug?"

She growled. "I'm not Ladybug anymore. I'm Lady Moth, now. And you were Hawk Moth... I need to know the secrets of this miraculous," she explained, holding up the butterfly brooch, before pinning it back on her neck.

"And why would I help you? We're enemies, remember?" he asked, with a dry smile.

"We both want the same thing - your son back. And, I'll give you this!" She held up high the peacock miraculous.

Gabriel's eyes widened. "Hand it over now, and I'll teach you everything I know."

"I'm glad we could come to an understanding, Mr. Agreste," Marinette said with a sly grin, holding it out to him.

He took it, and fixed it to his neck, where the butterfly brooch would have been. "Please... Call me Gabriel," he instructed, shooting the same smile back.

"Gabriel... Shall we go somewhere more private? Like... A secret lair?" she offered, with a smile.

"Of course. What good villain doesn't have a lair?" he asked with a matching grin, before going to the picture of his wife and pressing a series of secret buttons. In seconds, the floor beneath them had moved downward and up again, to reveal a circular chamber with a large butterfly shaped window, revealing the world. As the window opened, hundreds of bright white butterflies went flying upwards.

Marinette gasped. "Incredible..." she whispered, staring.

He nodded. "Indeed. Built to Nooroo's specifications. You require a place to nurture the butterflies to become akumas, and a place to sense emotions. The butterflies must be kept in the dark, so they become used to darkness, and when they embody it, it does not destroy them. The place to empathize must be circular, and spacious, allowing maximum amount of emotions to be sensed. I combined the places, designed it myself, actually," he said proudly. "You are one of only three who have ever been in this room."

The bluenette whistled, showing her appreciation. Her kwami seemed terrified, but she barely noticed. The girl was too enthralled, enjoying the scenery.

"If you'll transform, please," the man said, glancing at her with the hint of a smile.

She nodded, quickly, and muttered "Nooroo, dark wings, rise," and transformed from Marinette to Lady Moth in seconds. She gasped, staggering. "Oh my gosh..."

His expression turned grim. "Right, I should have warned you about that - in this room, your powers are incredibly heightened, especially the empathy. You may have been able to sense people within a few feet of you before, but now you can sense anyone in just about all of Paris. It may take some getting used to."

"This is amazing..." She chuckled, taking deep breaths. "I can feel... So much! Grief, your grief! Mrs. Agreste's grief... Adoration? You adore me?" she glanced at him, before shrugging. "Anger, disappointment, joy, anxiety? Pride! Oh, pride! Nostalgia? Regret, guilt, sadness... Lust... Fury, righteous fury! And so much more..." she whispered, eyes wide with amazement.

Gabriel chuckled, staring at her. "It seems your powers are stronger than mine were... Perhaps it comes with your natural empathy. I was never good at reading emotions myself, but I suppose Ladybug would have been."

She nodded, breathlessly. "There's so much... So many... An endless stream of thoughts and emotions and there's just so much... I can feel the emotion of animals, too! The excitement of a puppy, the grumpiness of an old cat... Wow..." She shook her head.

He cleared her throat. "Focus, Lady Moth. Your powers can be explored later. Find a soul who has deep emotion... Deep sadness or anger, something negative."

"Got it," she muttered, closing her eyes, and exploring emotions. She quickly found someone, and smiled. "I found someone... A girl, grieving... Chloe?" she asked, surprised.

He chuckled, "Chloe Bourgeois? Alright. What is she focused on, at the moment?"

Marinette's voice broke, "she's missing Adrien..."

"Focus... Find someone else. Grief isn't an easy one to pick on. Find an anger," Gabriel instructed.

The girl nodded. "Got one. A little boy... He doesn't want to go to bed, but his parents keep telling him to... He wants to stay up and watch TV."

Gabriel let out a dark chuckle, "perfect... Now, hold out your hand and wait for a butterfly to land on it."

"Okay..." she held out her hand, and in seconds, a little white butterfly sat there. She remembered... She put her hand over it, and focused power into it, before letting the black butterfly go.

The fashion designer seemed pleasantly surprised. "Have you done this before?" he asked, glancing at her with suspicion in his eyes.

"Yes, I have... Don't you remember me akumatizing all those people again? There was an epic battle..." Marinette pursed her lips.

Gabriel shook his head slowly. "I think I would remember something like that," he said with a chuckle.

Marinette shrugged. "Oh, oh, the akuma landed on the TV remote in his hand! What do I-" a pink butterfly shaped outline appeared on the girl's face, and she gasped. It took her a second, before she chuckled. "Channel Changer..." she muttered. "I'll give you the power to get revenge on your parents. All you have to do is get me three pieces of jewelery..."

The kid chuckled. "Yes, Lady Moth!" Before he transformed, and the mask disappeared from both of their faces.

The bluenette shook her head. "That was the weirdest thing ever... It felt like I was in his mind! I was in tune with him... it's like I have a second pair of eyes now, I can see what he's doing, or rather, feel it?"

Gabriel had tears in his eyes and an adorable smile, staring at Marinette.

The girl frowned. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're like the daughter I never had," he said softly.

She rolled her eyes. "Focus, Gabriel," she mimicked, mocking him.

He nodded. "Right, sorry."


	14. Chapter 14

"Just as everyone had predicted, the time of superheroes and akumas had returned. Currently, a boy calling himself 'Channel Changer' is rampaging through town, using his remote to control people. Ladybug and Chat Noir have not showed up yet, but we are hopeful. They have never failed us before, have they? Now, for the weather-" the reporter began, before being paused.

Alya stared at the screen, remote in hand, as she ate her croissant from the Dupain-Cheng bakery. "C'mon, Ladybug, where are you?" she asked, anxiously tapping her foot. She sighed and stood. "Well, I'm not waiting around any longer. Time to go to-"

She stopped mid-sentence, noticing a little brown box next to her plate, and frowned. "What's this doing here?" she asked softly, before opening it. Red light burst forth from it, making the girl cover her eyes.

The light faded, and she looked, to find a small creature, red, with a black dot on it's forehead. She gasped, before shrieking, "it's a giant bug!" and beginning to throw things at it.

The bug floated in midair, dodging the objects with ease. "There's no need to be scared, Alya!" the bug squeaked, a smile on its face.

"wait... You can talk? How do you know my name?" Alya asked, suspicious, a book in hand, just in case.

"I'm Tikki, a kwami, or a magical creature that grants powers. Now, it's your turn to get those powers!" she exclaimed.

Alya raised an eyebrow. "Really? Huh... What powers?"

"The power to become Ladybug, for starters. The last Ladybug is... Well, she can't be Ladybug anymore. So that's why you must be the new Ladybug!" Tikki cheerfully explained.

The teenager shook her head. "Who was the last Ladybug? Why can't she be Ladybug anymore?"

Tikki sighed, exasperated. "That doesn't matter right now! You need to stop Channel Changer... And I'll tell you everything later. Put on these earrings, you have to go save the day!"

"Alright..." Alya muttered, hesitantly, picking up the black earrings and putting them in her ears. "Now what?"

The kwami's eyes widened. "Well... You've seen Ladybug in action before, right? Just try to do what she does! Confront the akuma, get the object the akuma is hiding in, break it, and purify the akuma! Don't forget to use your lucky charm, too!" the little bug squeaked. "And to transform... Just say, 'spots on'!"

Alya nodded. "Alright, Tikki... Spots on!" The little red bug flew into her earring, and the girl gasped as the transformation came over her.

* * *

Lady Moth tapped her feet impatiently. "The new Ladybug and Chat Noir should have showed up by now..." she growled.

Gabriel chuckled. "The first time, you took a while, too. Be patient, Lady Moth. Your prey will show up soon enough."

She nodded, staring at the window, eyes narrowed.

* * *

Nino was chewing on some cereal, flipping through the channels.

"Come on, Nino, you're going to be late!" His mother yelled from the other room.

The boy sighed, "yeah, alright... Coming, ma..." But he made no move to get up, still idly chewing.

"And now, live, at the scene of the attack! There are dozens of people frozen in time, 'paused' by Channel Changer. Will Ladybug and Chat Noir show up to stop his reign of terror? Stay tuned to find -" the reporter was frozen, and Channel Changer approached the camera with a grin.

He chuckled. "Ladybug... Chat Noir... You don't stand a change against me! Soon, you'll be paused, just like everyone else who's ever crossed me! And then, I'll have your miraculous!" he said, in a rough, childish voice. He let out an evil laughter before pausing the camera, making the TV turn off.

It barely registered with Nino. He shrugged, and glanced down at his bowl, finding there was nothing left. He sighed and slurped down the milk, before standing and putting on his bookbag. The boy reached for his cereal, but noticed a strange box beside it. He frowned, "what's this doin' here?" he whispered, before opening it.

Green light flashed at him, making him shield his eyes. It faded quickly, and he lowered his hand to find a black catlike creature floating midair, yawning, before opening his green slit eyes.

"What are you?" whispered Nino, curious, hesitantly reaching to touch him.

The creature laughed. "Hi, I'm Plagg, and you're not Adrien, are you?"

Nino looked confused. "You know Adrien?" He gasped. "What do you know about him?"

"Adrien was the last kid I hung out with. Anyway, I'm a kwami, a magical creature that grants powers. Yours is the power of destruction, kid. Now, what do you have here?" he asked, before floating around the room. "Ooh, what are these?" He floated into a bag of cheese corn chips and greedily stuffed one in his mouth. "Oh my goodness, these are amazing!"

Nino raised an eyebrow. "You like my Doritos?" The boy shook his head. "Wait, what do you mean my power is destruction?"

Plagg laughed. "Why don't you put on that ring, say 'claws out', and find out for yourself?"

The boy looked doubtful, but put the ring on anyway. "And you said to say 'claws out'?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, before Plagg was pulled into the ring and Nino found himself in the middle of an anime girl transformation.

* * *

Wayzz glanced at Master Fu. "Are you sure redistributing the miraculous is wise, master?"

The old Chinese man shook his head. "If I didn't, Paris would be threatened by Lady Moth. Someone has to stop her, and I am simply too weak. No, this is best. Not my first choice for Ladybug and Chat Noir, but it will have to do... At least, for now."

The green kwami nodded, looking a bit doubtful. "Wouldn't it help to tell them who she really is?"

"No, they must figure out themselves. Giving them the answers would be too much for them to handle - they would not be able to do their job if they knew the truth," Fu explained, stroking his beard.

"Of course, master," Wayzz said, with a helpful nod and a little bit of a smile.

* * *

The new Ladybug leapt from rooftop to rooftop, with the help of her yo-yo, until she could clearly see Channel Changer down below. Behind her, she heard a familiar voice. "So, Ladybug, long time, no see! Love the new outfit, _purr_ iness" said an enthusiastic, humorous voice.

Ladybug turned to see Chat Noir, and her eyes widened. "Chat Noir... Right. Well, you've changed a little too, haven't you?" She asked, before sighing, shaking her head. "We can catch up later. First we have to deal with this villain... I think the akuma is the remote, what do you think?"

"I trust your judgement, my lady!" He flashed a grin at her, unable to stifle a chuckle.

The superheroine nodded, but her face was uncertain. "Right. Let's go!" she hopped down, and ran towards Channel Changer, who had his back to her.

The villain was unaware, until somebody enthusiastically cheered, "go, Ladybug, go!"

With a growl, Channel Changer turned around, and his eyes widened as he saw the heroine coming right at him.

* * *

Lady Moth's breath caught. "There she is... The new Ladybug..." she muttered.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Focus! You have to get their miraculous, Lady Moth!" he commanded.

Her eyes widened, and she turned to him in recognition and shock. Those months... A reminder of them flashed through her head. What was she doing here, fighting like this, on the side of evil? She had become the thing that she used to fight... "I shouldn't be here," she muttered, stepping back. "I'm doing the wrong thing, I shouldn't..." She dimly realized she was hyperventilating.

"Take deep breaths, Marinette. It's alright... Please, you have to calm down..." Gabriel assured her, outstretching a comforting hand.

She took another step back, eyes widening. The edges of her vision blurred. "No, I can't, I shouldn't... This is wrong, I'm doing wrong..." And finally, she blacked out, promptly falling.

Gabriel caught her, as she de-transformed. "Crap," he muttered. "Nathalie!" he shouted, "I need your assistance!"

((A/N: this is set before Sapotis takes place, and before I had seen that episode. If you haven't seen that episode, no spoilers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm think I'm going to start releasing these weekly.))


End file.
